<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My, My. All For Me? by Cyberthecipher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138406">My, My. All For Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberthecipher/pseuds/Cyberthecipher'>Cyberthecipher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hancock, Nick, And Charlie: Surviving the Wasteland [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nick being insecure but also kinky, Not Beta read we die like Nora in the pod, Small bit of Orgasm Denial, Vibrators, Voyeurism, a bit of degradation but not really, mentions of trans original character, robo puss, they all have the big gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberthecipher/pseuds/Cyberthecipher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets the chance for some "alone time" and uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Hancock/ Original Character(s), John Hancock/Nick Valentine, John Hancock/Original Character/Nick Valentine, Nick Valentine/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hancock, Nick, And Charlie: Surviving the Wasteland [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My, My. All For Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Robo puss nick robo puss nick</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past few months Nick just hasn’t had the same privacy he used to. Between Charlie moving into his agency and making himself at home in Diamond City. Hancock harassed him. Actually getting with Charlie and Hancock. Running around the commonwealth for the betterment of the people. It had been a lot. </p><p>But for the first time in a long while Nick was alone. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy the company of Hancock or Charlie. He just enjoyed his alone time. </p><p>Charlie originally had been weary about going out in the Commonwealth without either Nick or Hancock but as of late he was getting braver. Charlie was out doing who knows what with Nate (the other pre-war citizen in the commonwealth) and Hancock was doing mayor stuff in Good Neighbor. To be honest Nick didn’t know what Hancock did but he didn’t pry. </p><p>Nick was too himself and god it felt good. </p><p>He sat himself down in his chair at his desk and popped a cigarette into his mouth. Lighting it he let his mind wander. </p><p>There were a fair few thoughts on his mind and they had been for the past couple of weeks. Being alone he allowed himself to think about more intimate things without being ashamed. Hancock was the more experimental and experienced when it came to the bedroom and Charlie had a fair few fantasies that they could pry from him. But Nick almost felt like he was disputing the whole nature of their relationship by sharing anything. So he kept to himself and tried to downplay how much certain things affected him. </p><p>For instance, taking one of the vibrators Charlie had repurposed and shoving it into him. </p><p>Nick bit his lip at the thought and felt his core go hot. </p><p>There was a certain toy that Nick had been eyeing ever since Charlie introduced it in the bedroom. It was a laughable bright pink but the thing that made it special was the small silicone bumps scattered around it. Nick imagined them catching his rim in just the right way, he could almost feel the vibrations pulsing at his core and sending him into a dizzy high. </p><p>Nick bit back a whine at the thought and picked himself up from the chair. Cigarette discarded into the crusty ashtray to his right. </p><p>Charlie’s toys and other assortment of things meant for the bedroom were easy to find and dig through. Much like the man, everything he owned was organized in some way. There was a place for everything and in Charlie’s head he had categorized every place. The small closet and trunk on the far right wall, away from the staircase, in the room held all things bedroom related. They sat next to the couch and TV that Charlie had repurposed with a couple old movies. The closet held larger items like rope, chains, handcuffs, clothes, and some other odds and ends that didn’t fit into the trunk. The trunk was the real event. </p><p>It belonged to some poor sap that had been spending the last 200 years as a skeleton and Charlie had been absolutely delighted when he saw it. He said it was the perfect size to organize certain parts of his collection and he could even furnish it inside should he need more compartmental space. Charlie has lugged it back to Diamond City in a wheelbarrow he found a few weeks prior and set to work organizing his arsenal. </p><p>The trunk held various dildos, vibrators, cock rings, lube, chastity devices, even a compacted machine that Charlie explained would vibrator underneath you while you sat on top of it. There was much more that Nick didn’t understand but he knew the gist of the trunk. </p><p>What he was looking for sat to the left in a small pile with its brethren. The newest member of Charlie’s collection. </p><p>Cautiously he picked it up and held the metal handle in his hand. It was no more than five inches long but the width of it alone made Nick swallow. It was thick already but the bumps added an extra edge. Nick shuddered at the thought. </p><p>Nick rummaged through the modest collection of lube and chose one of his favourites. An oil that Charlie has concocted out of sweet flowers and sugar. Even with his damaged sense of taste it was nice to feel the sugar on his tongue and smell the flowers. </p><p>Nick looked over to the couch and blushed thinking if he was desperate enough to enact this fantasy on the couch. His core throbbed again and yes he decided he was that desperate. Popping his fedora off and tossing it aside he began to shed clothes as he walked to the couch. </p><p>The trench coat landed somewhere on the floor besides the coffee table. The pants at the foot of the couch and the underwear right next to where he was sitting. He kept the shirt and tie on, just a little thing that made him hot and bothered. </p><p>He loosened the tie a bit and looked at the items in his hands before placing them on the table in front of him. No matter how desperate he was he needed to prepare first.</p><p>Even if no one was here he was still embarrassed to spread his legs and bring his fingers down to the hole in between his thighs. People could almost call it a vagina despite Nick’s lack of any defining female traits. He got wet when he was aroused and he took pleasure in having a finger or two in him but it was nothing more than that. A hole that he found pleasure in. </p><p>Really there had been nothing more than fingers in there. Sometimes Charlie would finger him and it felt like paradise. Charlie was actually equipped with female genitalia despite being male (no one really bothered with it, there were worse things to be in the commonwealth than trans). Charlie knew where to hit him, how much pressure to apply, when enough was enough and when enough wasn’t. </p><p>Hancock’s fingers were about as rough as the rest of him and they also felt good scratching his walls. He needed more guidance but sometimes Nick was too lost to care. </p><p>It wasn’t like Nick didn’t want anything inside of him. He just felt like he would mess up if Hancock was buried in him. He would do the wrong thing, pant the wrong word, or move the wrong way. So he played young dumb and stupid and that worked for the most part. He could find pleasure in other bedroom activities. </p><p>And right now he was certainly finding pleasure. He gathered some slick from around his hole and pushed a finger in from his flesh hand. He let out a sigh. Finally he was getting somewhere. </p><p>He pumped that finger in and out for a few strokes before he became desperate and pushed two fingers in. Soon two fingers wasn’t enough and he pushed in three. A particular thrust caused him to graze the center of his core and he let out a yelp. A yelp that turned into a drawn out moan. He knew he would have better luck hitting his core dead on with the help of a toy. A toy much like the one in front of him.</p><p>Nick hummed and got into a position he found suitable. That position being ass in the air and face in the pillow. He reached over for the toy and the oil, grabbing them both he took the cork of the bottle in his mouth and yanked. Spitting it to the side somewhere. He would clean it up later. </p><p>He fumbled until some of the liquid was on his hand and then it found its way to the vibrator. Now for the main event. </p><p>Lining it up with himself he pushed it in slowly. Oh it was everything and more. </p><p>The bumps were thicker than he imagined and caught even more on his rim. Each catch made him gasp and each new ring of bumps that entered him made him whine into the pillow. He didn’t realize it at the time but the bumps were slowly getting bigger towards the bottom. Filling him more and more. Making him keen and humming into the pillow. </p><p>He realized he was drooling coolant by the time the vibrator had fully entered him. All over the pillow, a mark that he would never be able to unsee. He would never get over what he had done. </p><p>Fucking himself with one of Charlie’s creations on their shared couch during his free time. It was devious. It was despicable. It made him moan. </p><p>Pulling it out just a bit enough for the second ring of bumps to catch on his rim he shoved it back into himself. He let out a high pitch moan that he would take to his grave. </p><p>He tested different angles, different speeds, different ways for the bumps to push up against his insides until finally one particular thrust saw him seeing stars.” There, there, there!” He gasped into the pillow taking in huge gulps of breaths. One more thrust and his vision was going blurry. It was almost too much between the bumps, the pressure of it around his walls, the way he shook with pleasure and moaned like a whore. He clenched around the toy and tried to steel himself before he chased his orgasm. </p><p>Taking one, two, three deep breaths he was about to continue when the sound of heavy breathing reached his ear. Breathing that was definitely not his own. Nick whipped his head to the door and gasped in shock, scrambling to pull the vibrator out of him and get a blanket over himself. </p><p>Hancock was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, one batted boot over the other. He was smirking, the smug bastard.” My, my. Nicky all for me?” Hancock chuckled at Nick’s obvious embarrassment.” Well don’t stop on my account, honeysuckle I was enjoying the show.” Hancock didn’t begin to move. Nick stared at him in disbelief eyes wide in shock and heart still racing. </p><p>But the thought that Hancock had been watching him this whole time made his core throb. </p><p>“How long have you been standing there?” Nick asked. Still trying to cover himself up with the long hem of his shirt. </p><p>It was then that Hancock removed himself from the door frame and stalked towards Nick.” Long enough sunshine.” </p><p>Nick felt ashamed. He felt embarrassed. He felt like the cat was out of the bag and he was confessing to some dirty crime.” I-“ he started but Hancock stopped him. </p><p>“We know that you keep to yourself Nicholas. You prefer to keep your fantasies private out of fear. But you don’t need to fear this, I will gladly help you. Or I can stand back and watch. I wouldn’t dream of making fun of you.” Hancock’s smile was warm. So were the hands grabbing the sides of Nick’s face. </p><p>Nick sighed.” Kissed me.” He demanded. </p><p>Hancock chuckled.” I don’t think the whore that got caught deserves a kiss.” Nick gasped at the words and closed his eyes. </p><p>Hancock looked over and picked up the discarded vibrator putting it in front of Nick’s face.” Is this what you were thinking about? Did you love this moment since Charlie brought it into his collection?” Hancock let out a chuckle.” Me and Charlie have been betting when you would finally indulge yourself. What you would do it with. I guess I owe Charlie a couple caps and a few… favours.” Hancock gave Nick a predatory look at the word favours. He almost looked like he was going to eat him. </p><p>Nick didn’t mind that to be honest. </p><p>“You didn’t answer my question, do you want me to watch you.Or would you like me to help.” This was Hancock’s way of giving Nick an out. To say no, get himself off quickly (or not at all considering the circumstances) and have a drink or two. Nick knew that if Hancock “helped” there was no way he would get off lightly. Pun intended. Hancock would poke and prod and prolong. Nick would be embarrassed and it would feel so good. </p><p>“Will you help me please.” Nick whispered. Pushing himself forward to coax Hancock into a kiss. </p><p>Hancock didn’t oblige him and instead pushed a hand against his chest to get him to lie down. “Good you have manners at least.” Hancock got Nick the rest of the way down on his back and stretched his legs across the couch. Nick whimpered when he realized what Hancock was doing but Hancock shushed him and told him to stay still.” So bad.” He chuckled. </p><p>“I want to tease you. That would be a fitting punishment for getting caught with your hands down your pants. Not being able to get what you so desperately want.” Hancock circled Nick’s hole with the toy and he whimpered. He tried to put his hips forward to get the tip inside of him but Hancock was too fast. </p><p>It only just dawned on Nick that he hadn’t even tried out the vibrating function. He wondered if Hancock knew that the device in his hand could vibrate. Hancock in turn answered with a knowing smirk and turned the little switch on the back to the lowest setting. </p><p>Oh no. </p><p>It was then Hancock set about circling his rim while the vibrator did it job. Allowing the vibrations to flow through him. Making Nick shiver and shutter. It was too much and it almost wasn’t enough. </p><p>After a long an undistinguishable amount of time with rubbing it against his rim Hancock upped the vibration speed and without warning shoved it a little too forcefully into Nick’s hole. Not that Nick minded much if the loud and breathless moan he let out at the ministrations. Nick was getting liquid and other fluids all over his thighs gushing each time Hancock hit him dead on. </p><p>Hancock made sure to hit his core dead on after the first time that Nick let out a surprised moan. Angling his hand in just the right way to make Nick squirm. </p><p>Hancock continued to push in and out. Picking up speed but always making sure to catch the bumps on the brim. When Nick’s moans got quieter and more out of breath Hancock pushed the vibrations to the highest setting and plunged right in to the hilt. </p><p>Nick let out a scream that was only muffled by the choked breath that escaped his throat as his release splattered across his thighs and a little on Hancock’s hand. </p><p>When Nick finally came down from his high Hancock was staring down at him with big black eyes. It made Nick shutter with more butterflies in his stomach than anything. Hancock pulled away and grabbed a rag from off of Charlie’s work station on the other side of the room. Using it to wipe away the coolant and other fluids from his thighs. When he was done cleaning he looked back up at Nick. </p><p>Who was staring down at him with pupils blown wide and mouth slightly open. Hancock mirrored his expression and leaned down to give him a passionate kiss. It was open and wet and everything Nick could’ve hoped for. </p><p>When they parted Hancock and Nick shared a moment together before Hancock placed another kiss against his forehead.” You look so cute.” He mumbled. </p><p>He was sure that Nick was doing his equivalent of blushing when he heard the steam escape for the vents in his neck but his head was turned towards the bin as he discarded the rag. When Hancock came back to Nick he picked him up with little to no trouble bridal style. </p><p>Nick gave out a surprised yelp and scrambled to cling to Hancock who once again chuckled. </p><p>Nick held onto Hancock as he walked up the stairs and placed him on the shared bed. Which was really two bed pushed together with a king sized sheets stretched onto it. </p><p>Hancock removed his outermost coat and then climbed into the bed next to Nick and wrapped his arms around him.” I wasn’t lying you know. You do look cute.” Nick tensed up against Hancock even with his arms wrapped around him.” You don’t have to say anything. I know. It’s ok.” Nick could feel Hancock’s smile against his shoulder and that made him calm down. </p><p>“Thank you.” Nick whispered. Hancock’s smile grew even bigger against his shoulder. Before long Hancock felt Nick’s breathing even out in his form of sleep and that was when Hancock fell asleep as well. </p><p>The second half of Nick’s punishment could wait until Charlie showed up to deliver it personally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>